Battered Lives
by BobMalooga
Summary: The Protector returns to save an old love.


Battered Lives  
  
Forward.  
  
Ordinarily I make it a point to let my stories speak for themselves in whatever capacity the reader interprets them.  
  
This story is about a topic that offends me to my core, one that I think is one of the greatest injustices of all of humanity. It is by far not the worst. as there are a few others that I find to be far more offensive then the subject of spousal abuse.  
  
I wrote this story, and by far it is the hardest story I have ever had to write, because of a friend of mine and her struggle with an abusive relationship.  
  
This story is for her.  
  
Keith Kilburn.  
  
Fact: An estimated six million women are assaulted by a male partner each year and of these 1.8 million are severely assaulted. (Straus, 1993)  
  
Jason's Point of View:  
  
It had started in a movie theater.  
  
The movie theater was crowded and the den of conversations kept me from thinking about what had happened in Gotham City. Looking first up at the screen and then to my friends, Murray Rheaben and Richard Bailes, I silently wondered how I had managed to get myself talked into this. Richard was an English student who had a serious break up with an ex- fiancée. he had decided to leave the rolling hills and valleys of southern Ohio and come to California for a clean break. Richard was also an adrenaline junkie and loved to watch action/adventure flicks.  
  
Today's outing was Lethal Weapon 4.  
  
Murray shot a glance my way and then back up at the projection booth before asking aloud, "Think they'll start the movie anytime soon?"  
  
I smiled...Murray and I had known one another since we were in third grade together. Murray was a multi-focused genius whose current field of study was both as a medical student and a metallurgist. Strange fields - I have to admit - but Murray is an old friend and I have entrusted him with my secret of being the Protector.  
  
"I doubt it...Maybe somebody burned the reel in an effigy for them making a fourth film?" I suggested. Murray chuckled and tried to hide his smile. Richard glanced my way in mock anger and all I could do was just smile.  
  
He replied. "Okay, boy wonder-wanna-be. Enough out of you. All I want to hear is how good this film is." Richard snapped back and then turned back to looking at the projectionist's booth. I repressed my anger and then shook my head. Leaning back in the theater chair I closed my eyes and tried to relax but I saw the scene of my failure in Gotham City over and over again. "Hey Jas...." Murray said to me and then nudged me in the ribs with his elbow. My eyes shot open and I looked right at him trying to figure out what had gotten into him. "Look over there and tell me if that is who I think that is," he said in a low conspiratorial whisper and pointed at the person in question. Leaning forward I glanced over to where Murray was pointing and the night took a turn into the twilight zone.  
  
"That's Carrie Radcliff, right?" Murray asked as the memories flooded back to me.  
  
Carrie Radcliff and I dated through High School and right up until my disappearance, she was my first love and - from what I understand - the feeling was mutual. There had been talk of a possible engagement between us... She was an artist, there wasn't anything that Carrie couldn't pencil or paint. She had been accepted to Keystone City's school of art.  
  
From what I understand, when she heard that I had disappeared she didn't go to Keystone City. My sister Stacy told me that she had waited for me. Carrie had waited half a year for me and then her family moved. and she with them.  
  
Carrie had no idea I was even alive or that I was sitting thirty feet away from her.  
  
"Yeah that's her Murray," I replied as I finally exhaled. Murray looked at me and then back over to her and realized something that I had already made my mind up about. Murray moved back into his chair as I stood up and began to move down the isle towards her. Richard looked at me and then at Murray who waved him on as I neared the end of the isle. Richie glanced to where Murray was starring and it must have dawned on him why I was leaving my seat.  
  
Suddenly things took a turn for the worse when a large husky guy with a bomber jacket wandered up to her isle and she turned and looked at him, smiling. He gave her the popcorn and a coke before taking off his jacket and sitting next to her. I couldn't hear what she said but I read lips well enough to follow part of the conversation. She asked him something about the concession stand and then he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
My heart sank.  
  
I turned and wandered back towards my chair. Murray tried to crawl back up underneath his to avoid looking at me and seeing me in my shame. Richie watched as I passed and then turned to look back at Carrie and her beau. He saw her fold up her boyfriend's leather jacket and hold it in her lap as he ttok a sip from his coke before offering Carrie the drink.  
  
Richie watched as Carrie took the drink and sipped from it. Suddenly the cup slipped from her hand, bounced off the armrest and into Carrie's lap where it broke open onto her boyfriend's leather jacket.  
  
"Uh-oh," Richie muttered. I looked back down the aisle at him as I heard raised voices. "MY JACKET..." The beau yelled, jumping up from his seat and snatching the drenched jacket from Carrie. He flung the soda onto her and everyone in the immediate area.  
  
"I. I. I'm sorry Danny," Carrie said, her voice barely a whisper. I could see Carrie trying to move further back into her chair and away from the now- enraged boyfriend. Everyone had turned to see what was going on. I stood up and got ready to move across the backs of theaters chairs to stop whatever wass getting ready to happen.  
  
But before I can move Richie stood up and yelled at Danny, who continued his rant "Just you wait until I get you home..." barked Danny threateningly.  
  
"Hey Assmonkey!" Richie yelled, and both Carrie and Danny turned and looked in our direction. My eyes meet Carrie's and we locked onto one another, almost forgetting what wass going on around us in that brief time.  
  
"Huh?" Danny said, pointing at himself as Richie nodded at him.  
  
"Yes, you! Be a man and clean your jacket later!" Richie crossed his arms across his chest and watched as Danny gave Richie a nasty gesture and muttered something under his breath about Richie and his relationship with his mother.  
  
I came out of my daze as Danny turned to address Carrie again and Richie picked up his bladder-buster sized coke and hurled it through the air at the bully. The coke tumbled end over end, breaking every known law of physics until it impacted with the back of Danny's head and the lid popped off, spilling all over him.  
  
None of Richie's coke got on Carrie. Suddenly the crowd in the theater went nuts with applause. I stood there stunned that Richie did something like that. He's normally quiet and shy... Not at all like this. Murray was saying something to me as I turned to listen to him. I heard Danny's voice as he got closer.  
  
"I'm gonna KILL you!" Danny screamed. Richie was laughing and moving down the isle towards me and used the armrests to climb around Murray and me as he ran. Danny was trying to steamroller people as he made his way down the isle and I realized that he and I were on a collision course. "Out of my way!" Danny yelled as he tried to push past me.  
  
I did not move.  
  
"Listen to me...you don't want to do this.... Don't make this situation worse, he isn't worth it," I told him, trying to be the calm voice of reason. I could see it in his eyes. Danny actually wanted to kill Richie.  
  
Danny shoved me again and I took a step back to center myself and avoid going down into a heap. I glared at him and then he took a step forward as Carrie reached the two of us and tried to pull him away from me.  
  
"Danny.... Don't...Don't do anything," she said. There was fear in her eyes and the truth dawned on me. Carrie isn't afraid I'll hurt him... she's afraid Danny will hurt me.  
  
Danny looked at her and then at me before glaring back angrily and muttering at me as he turns to walk away. "You got lucky... This time."  
  
He left me standing there as the theater security came rushing in. I never got to see Lethal Weapon 4. Richie got the three of us kicked out of the theater.  
  
"I thought you were a super-hero or something man," Richie complained as he, Jason Hart and Murray Rheaben walked back to the UCLA campus.  
  
I looked over at Richard and replied frankly and to the point. "I WAS.... But that was a long time ago Richie.... And besides, I shouldn't have to fight your fights for you." My voice was terse and full of anger. Murray looked at both of us before shaking his head in muted silence. "That guy was an ass and you OBVIOUSLY like the girl so why didn't you go over and say something to him?" Richard asked, now being persistent and something of a pain in the neck.  
  
"Probably because I don't do that sort of thing anymore...I screwed up in Gotham City and someone died because of it... I don't play hero anymore." I stated matter-of-factly as I stopped in the middle of the crosswalk to meet Richard's gaze. Richie regarded me for a few seconds and then turned and walked on.  
  
"So who was she?" Richard asked looking over at Murray, who had continued to walk.  
  
Murray didn't turn or look at the English Student as he replied. "Carrie and Jason dated back when he lived in Metropolis. There was talk of an engagement... He disappeared overseas for a little over four years; she waited for him for a while I guess.... Well...at least the six months her family still lived in Metropolis after he vanished."  
  
Richie nodded silently and then asked. "You think that neanderthal of a boyfriend she has beats her?"  
  
Murray looked at Richie silently for a few seconds before replying quietly and to him only. "If I were a betting man...and I'm not... I'd have to say there was a better then average chance that he does.... You saw her cringing back into the seat to try to escape him?"  
  
Richie simply nodded and then looked back at me as he followed behind them. Turning back towards Murray, Richie looked at him before asking, "So how do we get ex-super-hero to save her?" "That I don't know Richie," Murray replied.  
  
The two of us said goodbye to Richie at his apartment building before going on to ours. It was an hour and half later as Murray sat in the recliner watching Ray Palmer give a lecture on Physics on the television while I sat on the couch trying to collect my thoughts. "Do you think she hates me?" I finally asked.  
  
Murray looked away from the TV and over at me before answering my question with his own question. "Do I think that Carrie hates you?"  
  
I nodded as I ran my fingers through my hair.  
  
"No. If anything she'd hate Richie... Judging by her reaction at seeing you in the theater -- In the flesh so to speak - I'd say she still cares for you. How much, I couldn't guess," Murray replied frankly, turning back to the television, trying to go back to the fascinating lecture he had been watching.  
  
I leaned forward and then asked another question. "You think so?"  
  
Totally exasperated, Murray turned back to me and responded, "Yes! For crying out loud Jason, you two were making moo-moo eyes at each other." Getting up, Murray hit the record button on the VCR before shutting the TV off and turning back to me to continue. "Did she say 'Hello Murray...Please watch out for my runaway boyfriend'? No! She asked Danny-boy to stop... She didn't even know I was there... It reminded me of being back in high school." Murray shivered slightly and then looked back at me for my response.  
  
I nodded and then remained silent for a few seconds longer before finally speaking again. "What's your opinion of what's-his-name... Danny?"  
  
"I think he's abusive.... I'm pretty sure about it.... But I guess that's something she's going to have to handle on her own," Murray said and then looked away from me.  
  
My mouth hung agape at the mere thought of Carrie alone and at Dan's mercy. "Wait just one minute...Where do you get that from Murray?" I finally asked, forcing myself to speak.  
  
Murray turned and walked over to the couch with his hands in his pockets before replying. "Mister Action and I both saw her cower as far back as far as she could into her seat to avoid that guyDanny. Had Richie not leapt to his feet and nearly started a riot.... Well I hate to think of what Danny might have done. You're telling me you didn't see her reaction to his reaction?" "No....No I didn't," I replied and suddenly felt very sick. Murray stood by me silently for a few seconds before wandering off into the kitchen. "Those are strong allegations you're making Murray... We can't just accuse this guy... We'd have to get some sort of proof first. Carrie would have to press charges or go to someone; or in the worst case scenario, Danny would have to get caught in the act." I said and then fell silent. Considering the possibilities, had Murray been right... had Carrie really reacted that way?  
  
I needed to talk to her, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
Carrie's Point of View.  
  
I hate Danny O'Shea.  
  
Don't get me wrong. When we first meet two years ago he was the sweetest, kindest man that ever walked the earth... Or so I thought. He used to treat Sammy and me really well. He was there for me when I thought I had lost Jason. Danny was there when I needed someone and he filled a void that I needed filled in my life at the time.  
  
But Danny slowly became someone I didn't want to be with. It was little things at first. We'd argue about little piddly b.s. He was always getting drunk and one night we got in an argument and he got mad and hit me. Of course he apologized and told me how it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't made him so mad over bouncing the check at the grocery store. I thought to myself that I should take Sammy and leave and then I thought about how my parents lived in Florida now and how I was all alone with no one to turn to in Los Angeles. I didn't have the money for the trip and at the time the phone was disconnected. I found any excuse I could to not cry out for help.  
  
I was so far away from mom and dad. I was so far away from anyone I could turn to. I did two stupid things that night. I forgave Danny and I stayed with him.  
  
After I saw Jason tonight I realize something that I had forgotten so long ago. I forgot how much he meant to me and how much I wanted us to be together. He was my knight in shining armor so long ago. Jason was my hero. I need to know what happened to him so long ago... And he needs to know the truth.  
  
I need to know the truth too. I need to know what happened to Jason, Where did he disappear to? Why did he run off on me like that? Did he look for me when he came back? Maybe I should contact his family but then I wonder if they still live in Metropolis or if they moved off somewhere?  
  
Danny drinks his way into unconsciousness in the living room as I stand watching my son Sammy sleep. My thought are all jumbled up and my mind is running at ninety to nothing and it dawns on me who I should talk to.  
  
Murray. Of all people.  
  
Murray and Jason have been best friends since grade school. He'll know how to get in touch with Jason. Murray will know if Jason saw me tonight or not. He'll know if Jason has... If Jason has thought about me in the time he was gone.  
  
Why does that thought seem so alien to me?  
  
As I consider how to find Murray I hear Danny in the other room asking me to bring him another beer and suddenly the thought of him touching me both repulses me and sends shivers up my back. Watching Sammy sleep peacefully for a few more seconds, I leave him and go to get Danny his beer. "Don't think I forgot about my leather jacket and all that soda you spilled on it," Danny says as I enter the room. I can tell by the look in his eyes he's still pissed; and it's been almost five hours ago. "I'm sorry... It was an accident," I reply. I don't bother making eye contact; especially when he is in this sort of mood. Any little thing could set him off. Handing Danny the beer I turn to go get the jacket to clean it. As I do, his curled fist strikes me with the force of an oncoming train in the small of the back and sends me to the floor in a hurry.  
  
"I didn't hear you.... What did you say?" Danny replies as he casually opens the beer. Lying on the ground I bitterly fight back tears as I try to get back on my feet while replying. "I... I'm sorry... It was an accident Danny."  
  
His open palm strikes me in the back of the head hard. He won't leave a visible bruise.... That's why he does it like that. I know from experience. The floor rushes up to meet me as I hear him speak again.  
  
"I don't think I heard you. What was that again?" Danny asks, sipping from his beer. I'm dazed on the floor wishing that God would send someone to wipe Danny off the face of the planet and I can't help but reply. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT DANNY. I'M SORRY." Pleading from where I lay on the floor... not because I'm actually sorry but because if I don't I know this whole situation could get a whole lot uglier.  
  
That's something else I know from experience.  
  
Danny considers my apology before finally speaking again. "Get up and clean that jacket up before you go to bed.... And wear that sexy nighty I bought you last Christmas," He finally says with a stupid smile as I slowly crawl to my feet and make my way to the jacket. I pray to God that he'll pass out on the couch before I get finished cleaning the jacket.  
  
But I guess God wasn't listening to me.  
  
Carrie rose the next morning sore from the confrontation with Danny the night before, feeling unclean from his touch and still able to smell the stale stench of alcohol from his body on her. She staggered from the bed early, knowing that he was gone to work to wash the unclean feeling from her body and spent several long minutes under the hot shower water trying to scrub herself clean. Climbing out of the shower Carrie dried herself off with a towel and took a long look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"You can't let him do this to you anymore." Carrie said to herself and then added. "If not for you then for Sammy." Wrapping her towel around her long hair Carrie put her robe on and left the bathroom. Wandering through the apartment checking it out in fear that Danny had come back from work for some reason. Once she was satisfied that she and Sammy were alone she went to the phone. For what seemed like an eternity she stared at the phone afraid to touch it. Danny didn't like her on the phone. He had beaten her once when he called and it was busy. He accused her of having an affair. Of course she hadn't been but that didn't seem to matter to him.  
  
Carrie trembled from the memory of the violent confrontation when he used the foot rest handle from the recliner to beat her and how she covered it up at the hospital with a lie about being mugged.  
  
Reaching out she grabbed the phone and picked it up and listened to the dial tone for a few long seconds before she began dialing numbers for her parents in Florida. Carrie waited with bated breath before her mother picked up the phone on the other end and spoke.  
  
Abigail Radcliff had no clue who could be calling at seven in the morning, but expected the worst. "Hello?" she asked, concerned and then was pleasantly surprised when she heard Carries voice on the line.  
  
"Momma."  
  
"Honey. What's wrong?" Abigail asked, trying to pin down what was wrong with her daughter. She could tell that she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Momma. I need someone to talk to. it's about me and Danny," Carrie blurted out suddenly and it was then that her voice cracked and she began to sob almost uncontrollably.  
  
"Sweetie. What's wrong? Are you two having trouble?" Abigail asked, having no clue and not having spoken to her daughter since she was mugged.  
  
Carrie sobbed and the pain from the bruises flared up as she spoke softly again. "Momma. He hits me." Carrie said with explosive venom and then burst into another round of tears.  
  
Abigail was aghast and thought for second that she hadn't heard her daughter correctly. "He.He hits you?" Abigail asked in shock, having no clue that this had ever went on. The shock turned immediately into anger at Danny for having laid a hand on her daughter.  
  
"Momma, I need help, I want to leave him but I don't have the money to." Carrie said when her sobbing began to taper off and her mother immediately cut her off.  
  
"How much do you and Sammy need honey? You tell me how much you need and Daddy and I will send it to you Sweetie."  
  
Carrie again began to sob, knowing that someone cared. Her mind raced at the prospect of freedom and  
  
then she realized that she still had to talk to Jason. "I don't know how much it'll take Momma; Would it be possible for you to buy a couple of bus tickets for me and Sammy and have them waiting for us at the bus station tomorrow?"  
  
"Honey, if you want me to I can buy you two plane tickets and have them waiting for you in ten minutes.I don't want you staying another night!" Abigail said, her voice fraught with fear for her grandson and her daughter at the thought of them alone with Danny for another night.  
  
"I don't want to either but Jason Hart is here and I have to try to find him." Abigail gasped in shock; it had seemed inconceivable that Jason hart was still alive after having been gone for over four years. "Are you sure it's him?" Abigail asked.  
  
Carrie replied simply, "Yes Momma." Looking at the time she realized that Sammy was due at school shortly and she had to go talk to her professor at the at the art center to let him know that she was leaving. "Momma I have to go and get some stuff done; you're sure you can help me?"  
  
"I'm going to buy you and Sammy open-ended airplane tickets. they'll be waiting for you at the airport when you're ready. Carrie; be careful Honey. Daddy and I love you, Sweetie." Carrie's eyes welled up with tears again as she replied, "I love you too Momma."  
  
Carrie hung up the phone and went and got Sammy up for his day at school.  
  
A short while later, Carrie watched Sammy playing with the other kids in the University Elementary school before leaving and making her way towards Grunwald center to talk to her professor. She was deep in thought about how best to get in touch with Murray when she heard someone speak from behind her.  
  
"Excuse me...you're Carrie right?"  
  
Spinning to look at whoever was speaking Carrie glanced behind her and looked at a complete stranger. A bit uncomfortable, she looked around to make sure she had somewhere to run to as she replied slowly. "Yeah...Who are you?"  
  
The guy smiled before brushing his hair from his eyes and then replied in a low voice. "My name is Richard Bailes...I'm an English major..."  
  
Carrie cut him off before he could say anymore. "Not that this isn't just thrilling Richard... But how do you know me?" she asked now more then a little concerned about this strange guy approaching her. Carrie's eyes darted around the street and found it strangely empty this time of morning. She fixed her eyes on the art center and its doors in the event she needed to make a run for it.  
  
"I doused your boyfriend with a coke last night," Richard replied with a grin.  
  
"Oh! Keep away from me! You caused me enough trouble already!" Carrie said, realizing who Richard was now. Shaking her head, she turned and started to walk off with every intention of leaving him standing there. Her back and scalp still hurt from the beating last night and she was in no mood to talk to the person who was partially to blame for that.  
  
"Listen I know you're a friend of Jason's... I just wanted to apologize... I didn't mean to get you into any trouble last night... Sorry if I did," Richard said as he turned to leave. Carrie stopped dead in her tracks. "What did you say?" she asked, turning and moving back towards Richard.  
  
"I said I was sorry if I got you in any trouble last night," Richard said, turning back around to meet Carrie's gaze.  
  
She made a face and then inquired further. "No... I mean before that... how do you know Jason Hart?" she asked with that certain tone in her voice and a light in her eyes.  
  
"I was sitting with him and Murray before the whole soda tossing incident... Personally you need to work on your technique a little... Mine is still flawless after all of my years in retirement as a thrower of cola products," Richard said, rambling like he had just seen an old friend for the first time in years.  
  
Carrie looked at him lost before she finally spoke. "I have no idea what you're talking about Richard... Listen: I need to talk to Murray. Do you know where he is?"  
  
Richard looked slightly hurt at Carrie's confusion before he finally replied. "Yeah I was on my way to meet him for breakfast... You'd rather talk to Murray over me?" Richard asked confused and now worried.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Carrie sighed before elaborating further. "I need to talk to Murray about Jason. Do you think I could go with you?"  
  
"Oh... Shoot! I thought I was loosing my sex appeal there for a second... and to Murray no less," Richard said as all was revealed to him. Nodding to the beat up vw parked nearby, Richard motioned towards it and replied. "Sure hop in and we'll be chatting with Murray shortly." Carrie eyed Richard suspiciously and then looked dubiously at the car before replying. "I'm not about to get into a car with some stranger. This place isn't so far away that we can't walk, is it?"  
  
Richie looked at the car and then at Carrie and nodded silently before turning and marching off towards UCLA's medical center. "It's about a mile and a half I guess. Follow me," Richie said as Carrie followed him.  
  
"How did you find me? How did you know I was going to come walking by here this morning?" Carrie asked as they began their trek.  
  
Richard looked over at her and coyly replied. "I use to date a girl who works in administration... I told her who I was looking for and she told me what class you had this morning. I hope you're not mad?"  
  
Carrie never answered.  
  
It was a mile and half trek through the heart of UCLA's campus to the Medical Center. Along the way Richard had tried to strike up a conversation with Carrie again but she remained curt and to the point.  
  
Opening the front door the medical center Richard led her to the cafeteria.  
  
Murray's Point of View.  
  
I walked into the cafeteria expecting to find Richie trying to flirt with the student nurses. I say "trying" because he somehow never succeeds and the worst part about it is Richie is hopeless. His "ex" was a nursing student.  
  
But today came as something of a shock... Because not only did I find Richie... But also Carrie Radcliff was waiting with him.  
  
I'm caught off guard, completely stunned as I stood there looking at her from across the room. She was still as beautiful as the day Jason and I first laid eyes on her in the tenth grade... But underneath that was a timid nervousness that I have never seen in her and it was something that I don't like.  
  
I checked my hair and made sure my glasses were clean before I walked over to them both. It dawned on me as she turned and looked at me that I should have checked to see if my mouthwash had worn off; but it's too late to try to do that casually as Carrie moved towards me.  
  
"My God look at you Murray... You look so good," Carrie said after hugging me tightly for a few seconds.  
  
I smiled at her. "Thanks... it's not everyday a beautiful woman pays me a compliment." She laughed and gave me a smile. Richie rolled his eyes at me as she led me over to a table where we sat down.  
  
Awkward tension filled the air and the three of us were left silent. I stared at Carrie and she at me. Richie didn't bother to look at either of us. He was too busy checking out the student nurses.  
  
"So... Has Richie apologized for the other night at the movies?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
Carrie rolled her eyes and looked over at the madman we call "Mister Action." He leaped up from the table we were all sitting at and moved over to the student nurses.  
  
"Yeah...I guess he did in a manner of speaking," she says with that glowing smile that I remember. She leaned back in her chair and winced in pain before sitting back up quickly. "Damn back hurts... slept on it funny last night," Carrie said, averting her eyes away from me. I knew it was a lie.  
  
I nodded and act as though I believed that fairy tale. And then the big question come up, the one I've been waiting to hear.  
  
"So...Where is Jason?"  
  
I laughed. She looked slightly hurt when I finished laughing. "I feel like I'm back in high school again Carrie. Having to answer questions about Jason and what he's up to." I shook my head and crossed and uncrossed my legs before I finally answered. "Jason is in a class... Something to do with Contract laws... I think." She looked relieved to hear that and my heart sank a little more knowing that it's Jason she is truly interested in.  
  
"Murray... I have to talk to him... There are things he has to know about; things that I have to tell him," Carrie spoke in a burst of animation as Richie got blown off by a student nurse across the room. My attention was diverted momentarily in the vain hope that Richie didn't have his ego too deflated as Carrie continued. "I have to know what happen to him Murray. I have to know why he ran off like he did four years ago."  
  
"He went to China," I replied.  
  
"WHAT?" Carrie cried. The whole cafeteria turned and now we were both the center of attention. I smiled and waved before looking directly at her and elaborating further.  
  
"I can't explain why... But I can tell you that Jason spent three years in China," I explained, looking her dead in the eyes. She got the picture that perhaps I wasn't too willing to talk elaborate.  
  
She went quiet.  
  
I watched as she shifted nervously in her chair across from me, and I could tell that it was killing her and that she wanted to know. I couldn't tell her that he was the Protector once upon a time... I think that is something that is better suited coming from Jason. "So what is it you need to tell him?" I asked, deciding that something needed to be said.  
  
She plays with a pen someone left on the table looking at it before she replied. "That I'm sorry I didn't wait and that I wish I had... I really, really wish I had," Carrie said, lowering her voice.  
  
I nodded and looked over to see what Richie was doing. I was stunned to see him sitting on top of vending machine acting like Gorilla Grodd in heat.  
  
"Mainly I wanted to tell him that I was pregnant when he disappeared," Carrie continued as if it wasn't a big deal.  
  
Needless to say I was stunned again.  
  
Jason walked out of his contracts class and watched the leaves fall from the tree. His thoughts turned to his home in Metropolis. Thinking about Carrie and all of that time they spent together. Jason wished he could find the nerve to talk to her, to let her know what had happened in his life and where he went for those three years he was gone. But to do that he would have to tell her the truth, the whole truth and after his failure in Gotham City he wasn't ready for that. Images of the Joker laughing still haunted him in his sleep and probably would for sometime. Stopping as he neared a payphone, Jason glanced at it before deciding that he should talk to someone. He needed advice. Fishing in his pockets Jason produced a handful of coins and called Dick Grayson in Bludhaven.  
  
The phone rang three times before Dick finally answered it with a voice that sounded like it had to little sleep the night before. "Yeah?" Dick said from underneath a pillow.  
  
Jason smiled and replied. "Dick. It's me, Jason...do you have a minute to talk or should I call back later?"  
  
On the other end of the line Dick Grayson rubbed his eyes and replied to his former student. "Ok, Talk to me.but I warn you: I haven't had any coffee yet so I'll be a bear until I do." Jason listened as Dick crawled from the bed and wandered around his apartment cursing as he stepped on a loose batarang before making it to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm having trouble dealing with what happened to me in Gotham, Dick. I. I have nightmares like you wouldn't believe and I can't concentrate at all," Jason said as he heard the coffee maker come on.  
  
" I know what you're going through. I had the same thing happen to me when I was fifteen.Only it was Two-Face, not the Joker. You tried your best Jason. I know its going to be something that haunts you for a while. The nightmares will pass and with time that hurt and pain over that failure will fade too. But it won't be something that you will ever forget," Dick said as he got the milk out of the fridge and impatiently watched the coffee maker produce coffee on a drop by drop basis.  
  
"I guess you're right Dick," Jason said weakly, looking at the campus around him. There was an awkward silence over the phone line and then Jason spoke again. "I ran into an old friend out here."  
  
Dick slowly poured his mug of coffee before replying. "Garfield?" he asked, venturing a guess at who it might have been.  
  
Jason laughed and then replied. "No.I didn't know he was out here on the West Coast. is he trying to put his movie career back together?"  
  
Dick smiled on the other end of the line and responded. "Yeah he is. I wish him the best of luck. So who was it?"  
  
"A girl I use to date in high school. We were pretty serious at one point. we talked about marriage but I disappeared with Roy off to China before anything could be finalized," Jason said, his voice dropping as he spoke.  
  
Dick noted the change of tone and inquired about it. "So. what's the problem? Why not just go and tell her where you were and explain what happened?"  
  
Silence followed the question and then Jason replied. "Well she's seeing someone for starters, and on top of that there is a pretty good chance that there is trouble in their relationship." He picked at the inside of the mini phone booth with his fingertip.  
  
Taking a quick sip of his coffee Dick frowned and then asked. "What sort of trouble?"  
  
"I think that her boyfriend is hitting her. There's no proof though.. Dick, I'm not sure of anything after what happen to me in Gotham," Jason responded.  
  
On the other end Dick scowled and then replied. "What do you think is going on? What do you feel in your gut?" He picked up the batarang with his toes, shifted it to his hand and then threw it across the apartment to a dartboard on the other side of the domicile as Jason replied.  
  
"Honestly.I think he is."  
  
Dick flopped onto the couch before turning on Oprah and replying. "Then what's holding you back? I know if this was someone I cared for then nothing in Heaven or hell could stop me from helping her."  
  
Banging his head against the inside of the phone booth Jason answered. "I'm not sure. Listen; could you do me a favor? I don't have a costume out here.. Is there anyway you can get Oracle to send me one?"  
  
"Yeah I think I can arrange something. I've got your address. Ill have it FexExed to you by tomorrow. or would you prefer same day delivery through Flash Express?"  
  
1"As soon as you can get it to me Dick." Jason replied and then was silent before he spoke again. "Hey Dick."  
  
"No need to thank me buddy. This is what friends are for," Dick replied before saying goodbye and hanging up.  
  
Jason left the phone booth feeling better about himself. He did not even make it to his seventh step when a thought crossed his mind and he returned to the phone booth and opened the phonebook, rummaging through it quickly. "She's in the phonebook!" was all Jason could say in amazement as he memorized the address and then bolted quickly from the booth and across campus.  
  
Danny's Point of View.  
  
I hate that damn kid.  
  
Sammy is almost four years old and he cries and always needs his nose wiped and his shoes tied. I sit in the car next to him and I think of how much better my life would be if she hadn't gotten knocked up and had the little brat.  
  
I think of that and I think of what he told me. after I had gone looking for her at her art class and found out she hadn't made it to the class Sammy saw Mommy talking to a man from the window of the nursery.  
  
That bitch is screwing someone else after I did so much for her. I know it! Probably that little shit from the movies the other night! When I get a hold of him. They'll need dental records to identify his remains.  
  
And what I'll do to her. well, she'll remember who her daddy is!  
  
I slowly cruise through the UCLA campus trying to find her, ignoring Sammy's idiotic questions about where she is and when we're going to eat dinner. I focus on every dumb-looking brunette I see trying to determine if it's her or not.  
  
And suddenly my luck pays off as she comes out of the medical center. I just bet she's been getting some sort of series of shots to kill an infection or VD. I whip the car into a parking spot and slam on the breaks before looking over at Sammy. "YOU STAY RIGHT HERE!" I tell him sternly as I climb out of the car and march across the courtyard at her.  
  
I'm going to kill her and I'm gonna do it right here and now and I don't care if everyone and God sees me do it.  
  
I near her and a thought runs through my mind and it is the only thing that prevents Carrie from dying right here and now. I'll kill them together.  
  
She can watch him die and then I'll give her the chance to apologize to me. Yeah, she'll have to beg me to take her back and when I do that will prove to her how much I love her.  
  
My face contorts into a smile as the thought races through my mind and then I speak.  
  
"Hey Sweetie," I say with my voice low and full of sugar and spice and everything nice. She turns quickly and is startled by my sudden appearance and glances around quickly before replying.  
  
"Hey Danny.Did you get off work early?"  
  
She knows she's caught and she knows that I know. I can tell by the look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I thought I'd pick you and the kiddo up, and to my surprise you weren't in your class.. So me and Sammy drove around looking for you. What are you doing way over here?" I ask looking back at the medical center and her eyes follow mine and then she looks back at me and doesn't break eye contact like she should.  
  
"I was having the bruises looked at.Y'know the bruises from my.fall." Carrie replies in a tone of voice that invites me to strike her hard and I seriously consider it until I notice movement off to my left.  
  
Standing in a lab coat is some geek with glasses and he looks at Carrie and then at me as I turn to look at her before turning back to face him completely.  
  
"You must be the intern that looked at my fiancée. How is she?" I ask as I flash him a nasty look that would destroy lesser men.  
  
I watch in amusement as he flinches back slightly and then takes a step forward and looks me dead in the eye before replying. "She suffered sever bruising along her back and kidneys.You should see that she doesn't fall like that.again...."  
  
He emphasizes the last word clearly as a threat and I smile at the little twerp and take a step forward to respond. "Are you threatening me, little man?"  
  
He takes a step back but doesn't look away as he replies. "Mister, I'm not the person you should worry about." And then he turns and stalks off silently.  
  
I turn and look at Carrie and she slowly and quietly moves to the car knowing what is going to happen when we get home.  
  
Using an old paperclip, Jason picked the lock on the door to the apartment and slid into the shadows after shutting the door. He listened carefully for over a minute before stealthily moving about. After making sure no one was home, Jason sorted through the bills carefully on the dinning room table and after that yielded numerous unpaid medical bills for Carrie from various hospital visits.  
  
Jason moved from the dining room and started to go search the bedroom when he noticed the haphazard repair of holes in the walls, a standing lamp that bowed funny from something landing on it or being used as a weapon and what looked like a shoddy repair job on a recliner foot rest handle.  
  
Carefully kneeling to examine the handle Jason realizes that the foot rest handle had dried blood on it from being used on someone and not being cleaned afterwards. He placed his hand on the floor and felt its cold surface, imagining Carrie impacting with it after being hit and tears welled up in his eyes. Slowly standing, Jason moved from the living room and into what appears to be the master bedroom. He found himself amid a small room sparsely filled with toys.  
  
Stopping dead in his tracks, Jason took the child's room in, trying to fathom what would make Carrie have a child with this monster. His anger buildt within him and then he spotted something that seems strangely out of place. Laying on top of the dresser, admist a large stack of baseball cards is Jason's first track medal, something he had given Carrie a long time before. Its blue ribbon had long since been lost and tarnish had built up on the metal.  
  
At first he was shocked that she had kept it and then he silently wondered why she would give it to her son.  
  
And it was at this point that Jason Hart had a moment of clarity that few people ever have. "This child isn't Danny's." This child was his. He knew with absolute certainty as the memory of their night together flashed back through his mind.  
  
"You're sure this isn't a problem?" Jason asked Murray as they stood in Murray's parents' kitchen.  
  
Murray looked back from the rain-swept window as he replied. "My parents are gone for the weekend visiting my uncle upstate.and besides I'm going to the library." Jason looked at Murray and knew something was wrong with his friend, something that Murray wouldn't speak of.  
  
Jason was going to ask but suddenly there was a knock at the back door. Murray opened it quickly as Carrie crossed the threshold and went straight into Jason's arms. Neither of them saw the pang of jealousy that crept up into Murray as he silently nodded, now knowing that Carrie cared deeply for Jason in a way that she never would for him. "I'm gonna go," he said, grabbing his coat and quickly darting out the open back door. He did not want to be near the girl he had a crush on for so long.  
  
Carrie had turned to tell Murray thanks but he was gone off into the rain and probably to some physics book at the library. Turning back to Jason she looked into his deep blue eyes and the both of them blushed in anticipation of this night's upcoming events. Gently taking Carrie by the hand Jason lead her down into the family room Murray's father had built in the basement. There were numerous candles lit and on coffee table was the still-steaming Chinese take-out that Jason had gotten. Carrie shrugged off her coat and shook some of the rain out of her dark curly hair as Jason put on some slow music. Carrie watched Jason crossed the room before gently taking her hand in his and bowing low to kiss it. He looked up at her to pose a question. "Could I have this dance?"  
  
Smiling shyly she replied "This one and as many as you want after it." Carrie bit her bottom lip as Jason stood up and pulled her close. Slowly they danced around the room, both of them lost in each other's eyes.  
  
It seemed to last forever and then finally the music stopped and Carrie smiled as Jason continued dancing with her. "Are you hungry?" he asked, leaning in close to whisper in her ear softly. Carrie shook her head no and again bit her bottom lip shyly before tilting her head and kissing Jason softly on the lips.  
  
Jason's heart beat wildly as Carrie gently pulled away and looked over at the couch. "Go sit down and I'll put in another cd," Carrie said with a smile and Jason nodded and planted himself on the couch as she moved toward the stereo. Carrie contemplated what might happen next and the thought of being in Jason's arms afterward caused her to blush again. Pressing play on the cd player, Carrie turned and walked slowly and nervously back over to the couch as the music came back on. Rather then sitting down next to Jason, Carrie straddled one of his legs and placed her hands on the back of the couch, pinning him in as she kissed him and pressed her body to his. Jason's hands slid up her back and his fingers tangled into her hair as he pulled her closer feeling the warmth of her body on his.  
  
And so they spent the evening on the couch forgetting all about the take- out food and working on their night moves.  
  
"Oh man." Jason said and the tears flowed from his eyes. He backed slowly out of the room and looked around confused as his mind began to race far too quickly for him to keep up and he pushed the memories from his mind. There was a picture on the wall of Carrie and their son. Jason stared at the picture as the pain welled up inside of him. Reaching out, he gently touched the picture and drew his fingers slowly across it as he realized that his son looked so much like himself. Jason clenched his eyes shut as the tears began to fall harder. They fell like rain drops from the heavens as stood in the hallway knowing what the trip to China and had cost him now.  
  
Moving back down the hallway in a blind rage Jason made it to the indentation in the wall and stopped. Looking down at it, he thought about what that trip had really cost him. His pain was nothing. His loss of time was nothing. The time and pain he went through rebuilding himself physically was nothing compared to what Carrie and their son had suffered. But they would suffer no more.  
  
As his fury grew his tears stopped flowing and he clenched and unclenched his fists in anger over and over again. Jason had wallowed in self-pity for far too long and that stopped here. And it stopped now.  
  
Hearing movement in the hallway Jason moved to the window with the fire escape and opened it quickly and quietly, thankful that it had not been painted shut. He climbed out onto the fire escape and resealed the window before descending the twisted metal stairwell.  
  
"What the hell is up with him?" Richard asked of Murray as they stood in the smoking lounge in UCLA's medical center. Murray watched as Richard took a drag off his cigarette before he replied in a frank and honest tone.  
  
"I don't know mi amigo. Jason is just like this. Once he gets his mind set on something he sticks with it." Murray flicked the tip of Richard's cigarette off with his fingertip and into the nearest ashtray as he continued. "But I agree with you. Something has to be done. but after pulling a thirteen hour shift I'm at a loss to think of what that might be." Murray wearily rubbed his eyes as Richard looked at his cigarette and scowled, tossing it into the ashtray as well.  
  
"I'm going over there and getting her and that kid away from him. If Jason won't, Murray, then I will," Richard said finally, looking determinedly at his friend.  
  
Murray blinked and then asked a reasonable question. "What are you gonna do. Beat on his hand with your face until you break it and he gives up?"  
  
"Hey man. I was the regional kick-boxing champion of Cincinnati. I'll kick this loser's butt!" Richard was angry at being mocked.  
  
Murray looked at his friend in surprise as he responded. "Kick-boxing champion huh. How come I've never hear about this until now?"  
  
"Probably because I don't brag about my accomplishments. Unlike you," Richard spat out, quickly leaping from his chair. Picking up a soda can Richard tossed it up into the air and spun around in a roundhouse high kick, smacking the can with his foot. It flew across the room and into the wall.  
  
Murray nodded, impressed. "Cans are one thing," he said, "but people are another." Murray smiled sheepishly and then added. "Let me talk to Jason before you do anything rash Richie."  
  
Richie nodded quietly in agreement, never intending to wait for Murray's peaceful efforts. "I'm gonna go. I've got a trig assignment waiting to torture me at the apartment." He turned and slowly walked off towards the lounge door. Murray shook his head, knowing full well that he was being lied to.  
  
"He's gonna get himself killed," was all Murray could think as he watched his friend walk out of the cafeteria. Lifting himself from his seat in exhaustion the young medical student moved as quickly as his tired feet could carry him to the nearest phone. "I can't believe he won't help her," Murray muttered as dialed the number to their shared apartment. "Why am I the one who has to talk everyone out of getting the crap kicked out of them?" he growled as he slammed the phone down and then looked at the nurse on duty. She smiled and shrugged. Smiling back, Murray got his jacket from the lounge and left the medical center hoping to catch Richie before something bad happened.  
  
Wally's point of view.  
  
My day started off simple.I had a bank robbery, a mugging and two car- jackings by five-after-nine. from there it progressed to a super-villain attack and a lunch date with my future in-laws.  
  
My name is Wally West.and I'm the fastest man alive.  
  
There I am sitting with my fiancée Linda Park and her parents, nice people by the way, salt of the earth types, when my beeper goes off. Linda looks at me, her parents look at me and so does the waitress who wanders up with our drink orders. I flash them a devil-may-care smile I picked up from associating with Roy Harper before looking at my beeper.  
  
It's Dick Grayson beeping me. Linda sees the look on my face and can assume that it isn't good news. Smiling politely she covers for me. "Must be the Justice League.They can't operate without him." The mental image of Batman lost without me runs through my mind and I almost laugh as I stand and give her a quick kiss before whispering to her. "I should be back in time for dessert." And then I'm gone with a blast of wind pulling anything not nailed down out the door with me. It takes me five seconds to make it to Bludhaven. It would have taken me two but I had to stop for my costume and dodge mid day traffic on the New Jersey highway.  
  
I look around the apartment expecting to find a war-zone or some unconscious ninjas but instead only find Dick reading a bartender's handbook and hanging upside down from a pipe in the ceiling. "Thanks for coming Wally," Dick says, dropping from the ceiling and executing a perfect flip in mid-air, landing on his feet gracefully like a cat. His eyebrow arches questioningly as I look at him.  
  
"I was right in the middle of a lunch date with the future in-laws. I hope this is important Dick," I tell him and he motions for me to follow him over to the couch before he hands me a clothing box that is obviously filled. "But.Dick my birthday isn't for another month. Thanks," I tell him, trying to keep a straight face as I take the package. He gives me a slight smile and replies. "I need you to take this costume to Jason Hart in Los Angeles. Its important Wally." I give him my best Batman look and he stares back at me with his. He wins of course.  
  
"You cant send this FedEx? What does it have -- teargas in it or something?" I ask finally, opening the box and looking inside at the costume within. Dick's reply is simple.  
  
"He needs it to help a friend. tonight." I look up at my best friend and I realize that he is serious as a heart attack and I nod before asking one final question. "Anything he needs help on?"  
  
"No it's personal," Dick responds. I nod and then I'm gone.  
  
Jason burst through the door of his apartment just as the phone quit ringing. He considered doing a star-sixty-nine but that thought was lost on him when he spotted the clothing box on the living room table. On top of it was a folded sheet of paper with his name on it.  
  
Jason,  
  
Here is the costume you needed. If you need any help give me a call.  
  
Wally.  
  
Jason read the note, scanning it twice before he folded it back up. He went to his bedroom with the clothes box. It was an odd feeling to be putting on this costume again. This one was slightly padded with that stuff Batman's and Nightwing's costumes are made from.  
  
Jason looked at the equipment belt packed with bat goodies and considered leaving it in the apartment. He thought better of it, remembering one of Dick's many lessons. "Better to have equipment and never use it then to need it and never have it."  
  
Jason picked up the odd looking blue utility belt and put it on before looking at himself briefly in the mirror. Turning, he fled back through his bedroom door and out onto the fire escape. He was on a locked-in course for Carrie's and Danny's apartment and nothing was going to stop him.  
  
  
  
Carrie, Sammy and Danny arrived back at the apartment and not a word had been spoken between the three. Danny was plotting and running through the whole situation through his mind. Carrie watched him silently as he got his own beer and returned to the living room where he sat and quietly watched TV. Sammy tugged on his mother's arm and looked up at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Mommy.. I'm hungry.Can we have somethin' to eat soon?"  
  
Carrie smiled down at him and removed her son's Metropolis Meteors baseball cap. She ran her fingers through his hair before kneeling down and hugging him tightly.  
  
Sammy patted his mother on the head and spoke simply. "It'll be ok Mommy."  
  
Carrie sniffled, slightly on the verge of tears as Danny spoke from the living room. "Carrie.I'm going to the grocery for more beer. This is my last one. Is there anything we need?" Danny asked, his voice tight and neutral.  
  
Her mind raced for a split second and it was then that she decided to make a run for it when Danny left. "Yeah I want to fix hamburgers. Can you pick up some buns and meat?" she replied, hoping that would give her those few extra minutes she needed to get far away from Danny before he came back and exploded, as she knew he would do.  
  
"Anything else?" Danny yelled back from the living room.  
  
Carrie quickly added, "Ketchup and mustard.'  
  
She heard Danny get up off the couch, grab his car keys and walk to the door. "I should be back in a few." Danny added, as if she cared. And then Danny was gone.  
  
Carrie walked slowly over the window and watched as Danny drove off in his car. Quickly, she turned and bolted for Sammy's room and began to pack just the essentials and when Sammy looked at her questioningly.  
  
She gave him a sad smile and simply said, "You and me are gonna go see Grandpa and Grandma." Sammy smiled. He loved his grandparents very much. They bought him toys and his Grandpa told him about the Justice Society. Sammy loved super-heroes. Next to baseball, they were his favorite things.  
  
"Go sit on the couch, Honey. Mommy will be done in just a minute." Carrie smiled as Sammy went back into the living room and sat, watching TV. She moved quickly from his room to her room and packed a change of clothes. She took Danny's stash of money that he kept for rainy days. Carrie knew that he kept it for his weekend beer fund. She allowed herself a cruel smile as she pocketed the money, hoping that it will buy their cab fare to the airport. She grabbed the bags, heading back for the living room in a hurry.  
  
"Okay kiddo. we're." Carrie stopped in mid-sentence. There was a knock at the door. It couldn't be Danny. Danny would not have knocked. "Who the heck?" Carrie muttered as she went over and looked through the peephole out into the hallway.  
  
There stood Richard Bailes.  
  
"Great! Just what I needed!" Carrie muttered in exasperation. She opened the door and spoke. "Look, I don't have." Carrie started to say before Richard barged past her and into the apartment while speaking.  
  
"Look Carrie, if Jason doesn't want to help you then I will. Pack some stuff and I'll give you the money." Richard stopped when he looked at the packed bags and then turned, looking back at Carrie who just smiled as a thought crossed her mind.  
  
"Give us a ride to the airport Richie. Please?"  
  
Richard nodded quietly and then looked around the apartment before seeing Sammy sitting on the couch looking up at him.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Sammy exclaimed to anyone that would listen to him.  
  
Richie smiled and then looked back over at Carrie as she nodded.  
  
"We have enough time. Danny went to pick up some beer from the store."  
  
Looking back down at the four-year-old, Richard motioned for him to follow and led the youngster into the kitchen. As Carrie scrambled for whatever other possessions she might want, Richard looked down at Sammy and asked, "So what sounds good to eat?"  
  
"A cheese sandwich," Sammy replied with a smile as Richard looked down at him and silently wondered if maybe one day he would have kids too. Turning back to the table, Richard grabbed the bread and got a couple of pieces out before opening the fridge to get the cheese.  
  
And there sat a twelve pack of beer. Untouched.  
  
"Carrie." Richard said, his voice tight and panicky as he moved quickly from the kitchen and into the living room. Sammy followed quickly with the pieces of bread in his hand, waving them around. "He, uh. he has plenty of beer in there," Richard remarked.  
  
Without warning, the front door flew open and Danny walked in, nine millimeter in hand. Raising it up, Danny aimed it squarely at Richard's chest as the young man came to stop at Carrie's side. Carrie recognized the pistol he had bought for "their protection" almost a year ago. Her stomach gave a sickening lurch as she saw the look of fury in his eyes.  
  
"I knew if I played my cards right I could get you two together. I just didn't think it would happen this quickly," Danny said as he surveyed the room slowly, making sure that the pistol was trained on Richard at all times. "Oh, oh! Your not leaving are you Carrie?" he asked with a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
As tears welled up in her eyes, Carrie remained silent for fear of him hurting Sammy.  
  
Danny continued smiling maliciously at Carrie. "So tell me; who we have here? This isn't the intern from earlier." Danny remarked, mocking her, taunting Carrie as he walked slowly about the room, letting them all know that he was in complete control of this situation at all times. "Tell me his name. I at least deserve to know who it is I'm gonna kill before I do it."  
  
Richard slowly turned his head and looked Danny in the eyes before speaking. "Richard Bailes."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Richard," Danny said and then pistol-whipped him across the bridge of the nose with his pistol. The metal cut through Richard's skin and blood spattered everywhere as he clutched his nose in anger and cried out. Backing away from the gun-wielding psycho, Richard realized that he should have listened to Murray. He should have waited and talked to Jason. Danny followed Richard slowly across the room as the now bleeding English student continued to back away from him, his smile full of evil intent.  
  
Richard knew in his heart of hearts that this was the end for him and that Danny was going to kill him. "Carrie, dear," began Danny melodiously. "I'm gonna give you a chance to save your own life. Beg me to take you back and I'll only kill Richard." Danny's voice was full of venom and anger as he made eye contact with Richard, who was desperately trying to back up. Richard stumbled into a chair, and fell onto the floor, landing in a heap.  
  
"Leave Richard alone Danny and kill me instead," Carried whimpered. "That's what this is all about anyway isn't it?" Carrie's voice rose in volume as she turned to face her ex-boyfriend in anger. Danny looked from Richard to Carrie and then cocked the hammer on the semi-automatic pistol.  
  
"To hell with this! I'm gonna kill you both!" Danny replied stubbornly as he turned back to Richard and looked down on him like some dark demon might look down wrathfully on his prey.  
  
Fact: In 1995, twenty-six percent (26%) of all female murder victims were slain by their husbands or boyfriends. (Federal Bureau of Investigation, 1996.)  
  
The Protector climbed the fire escape quickly. He wanted this to be over. He wanted Carrie and their son out of harm's way for now and ever after. And once he reached their level he was amazed to see Richard Bailes on the floor clutching his face and Danny standing over him with a pistol aimed at him, cocking the hammer.  
  
Moving back as far as he could, the Protector launched himself forward and through the window. Shattering the glass and smashing through the window- frame, he landed gracefully and came up out of the forward roll, just as Dick had taught him, within arm's reach of Danny.  
  
Sammy was amazed that there was a super-hero in his own home. Carrie knew right away that it was Jason Hart, but could not figure out what he was doing in the costume. Richard was too busy thanking God to notice any other reactions.  
  
Danny's mouth hung agape as he cried out in stunned amazement. "What the hell?"  
  
The Protector quickly kicked the pistol from Danny's hand. Danny watched as it left his hand and flipped end-over-end through the air as the Protector spun right and brought his foot down into Danny's calf, sweeping his legs out from underneath him and catching the pistol before he could hit the floor.  
  
"Richard, get them out of here! Now!" the Protector barked as he ejected the round from the chamber and then popped the clip from the magazine and hurled the gun and the clip in opposite directions. Richard scrambled to his feet and caught Carrie in mid-stride, picking her up under one arm and Sammy under the other as he bolted for the door.  
  
"No! Let me go!" Carrie exclaimed as she struggled to get free from Richard as they cleared the doorway. Carrie and Sammy struggled to get free of Richard as he raced with them in his arms. Rounding the banister leading down to the third floor the threesome came face to face with Murray Rheaben.  
  
All of them were shocked by the sudden appearance of each other. They all cried out in shock before calming down and breathing a little easier. "I told you to wait for Jason." Murray said, looking at Richard's nose and then squeezing it to determine if it was broken or not.  
  
Richard gasped in pain as both of them realized that Danny had broken Richard's nose. "Murray, Jason is up there by himself!" Carrie exclaimed as she tried to get free of Richard. He held her tightly to prevent her from going back up to the apartment.  
  
"Carrie, Jason can take care of himself," Murray said as Richard let her loose and carefully put Sammy down. She looked at him questioningly. "Besides, I called the cops and they are on their way here," he continued, looking back up the stairwell towards where they had fled from.  
  
"Murray.What was he doing in that costume. What's going on?" Carrie asked as she looked at him. Murray looked back from the stairwell and replied.  
  
"It has to do with China.But it's something he will have to tell you Carrie."  
  
Carrie nodded curtly and decided against running back upstairs. Without a word she grabbed Sammy by the hand and led the small quartet down the stairs and outside.  
  
The Protector watched them make it out the door and realized his mistake when Danny -- having recovered from being smacked into the floor - suddenly kicked him in the gut. Air exploded violently from the young hero's lungs as he backed up to put some distance between the two of them. He stood up as fast as he could.  
  
"I don't know who you are," roared Danny violently, "but you're as dead as the punk and that ungrateful little bitch!" He moved quickly towards the Protector, whose only reply was to smile. Danny grabbed at the costumed intruder as he attempted to dodge left. Jason, not completely recovered from the gut kick, stumbled and Danny was able to catch his shoulder, pulling him back towards him.  
  
The Protector moved in close to Danny and grabbed him by the back of the neck, head-butting him as hard as he could. Being a full three inches shorter than the abusive ex-boyfriend of Carrie Radcliff, the Protector broke Danny's nose and sent him backwards from the blow. Jason stood up straight. "I'm not gonna die. Carrie isn't going to die, and neither is anyone else," he said methodically as he slowly moved towards Danny and then added as if it was an afterthought. "This is your only chance to get out of this without a beating. Surrender now and I hand you over to the cops."  
  
"And if I don't." Danny said. His mouth wore the same tired, creepy smile and his voice grated like broken glass on a highway.  
  
"Then I get the pleasure of showing you what it's like to be a victim of a severe beating. like you've done to Carrie. time and time again," Jason replied. His voice was cold and distant, enunciating every word as he spoke it. In a rare moment of cognizant clarity, Danny realized that he was serious.  
  
But Danny wasn't going to jail. Not if he had anything to do about it.  
  
Launching forward at the costumed hero, Danny swung wildly, attempting to rip his head clean from his body. The Protector used aikido to hurl Danny bodily onto and across the dinning room table where the medical bills had lain. Danny impacted with the floor below with a loud thump and crawled to his feet as the Protector came around the table at him. Danny swung again and this time the Protector caught his fist in mid-swing. For a second the two of them glared into each other's eyes as the Protector held Danny at bay.  
  
Their arms trembled from the strain. It looked as though Danny was going to win, but then the Protector squeezed the caught fist with his hand and both of them heard the bones in Danny's hand give as they popped and broke. Danny shrieked as he stumbled backwards, trying desperately to get away from the Protector. Jason would not release his hand as he moved with him and applied more and more pressure. Danny swung with his free arm and it too was caught in the Protector's other free hand.  
  
Crossing the two arms the young costumed hero flipped Danny over using them as a fulcrum. Danny crashed into the couch landing half on, half off, his back taking all of his weight as he was slammed into the furniture. Both of them heard the sound of his back popping from the impact. Danny folded over in pain, slumping to the floor he slowly began trying to move away from the costumed hero.  
  
The Protector grabbed Dan and pulled him up painfully from the floor by his collar and hurled him across the room and into the recliner with the bloody handle, Danny howled in pain as his knee smashed into the recliner and he flipped over it onto the hard wood floor. "Tell me about the handle on the recliner Dan?" the Protector asked as he followed Dan across the room.  
  
"Please!" Danny cried out as he tried to crawl painfully towards the door.  
  
"Please what, Dan?" the Protector asked as he walked slowly after the simpering buffoon. He then added, "I thought you were a man! Carrie took more than this and stuck with you. According to the medical bills on the table, you beat her pretty badly!" Jason said as Danny tried desperately to crawl.  
  
Danny's hand was crushed and his back was aching in pain. It wasn't fair that he should loose. Kicking Danny in the butt, the Protector watched as Carrie's ex-fiancé slid partway into the front hall before speaking to him in a hate-filled voice. "We aren't done yet Dan.. Get up!" When Danny didn't comply he yelled it. "I SAID GET UP!" Jason lashed out in anger and kicked Danny in the ribs, sending him tumbling further away before Danny finally turned over onto his back as looked up at the costumed hero. Danny knew what Richard Bailes must have felt like when he had the pistol pointed at him. The Protector reached down and pulled Danny up by his collar and slammed him into the wall before speaking again.  
  
The pain from his back intensified from the impact.  
  
"What you and Carrie Radcliff had; it's over!" The Protector said and his tone invited no debate on the matter. Danny feebly nodded as he cringed and tried to back away from the angry hero as Jason spoke again. "You go to the police and you confess everything to them, you BEG them to put you away for a long, long time. Because if you don't. I'll come back and finish what I started tonight." Spinning Danny back around and slamming him as hard as he could into the other wall in the hallway the Protector asked one more question. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes! Please don't hit me again!" Danny pleaded, trying to get away. He clenched his eyes shut and wet himself before the Protector finally released him. Danny fell to the floor in a heap as the Titan heard footsteps moving down the hallway quickly towards the apartment. He turned and had made it to the window when Danny finally spoke again. "Who are you.?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"I'm her Protector!" spoke Jason and went back through the window as the cops kicked open the door and barged in. Danny launched into an immediate confession.  
  
Richard's point of view.  
  
I know what you're asking yourself. "What happened next?" Well, the answers are fairly simple. Danny.Well Danny confessed to a pattern of abuse that stretched back a few years, even going back to his previous girlfriend before Carrie (and a few before her was well). Turns out the judge presiding over his case was vehemently opposed to spousal abuse and Danny found himself receiving a stiff sentence. Heh heh. Danny and his cellmate are soon to be married.  
  
Murray graduated and went off to the mid-west to take a job in some sort of clinic. I heard he works part time for some super-hero outfit in the mid- west. He's playing the piano in a jazz band on Sunday nights in Covington, Kentucky, at the "Phat Band Guys All-Jazz Revue Club."  
  
That's where I meet my fiancée Katherine.  
  
Me. well I left dreams of being an English teacher behind on the floor of that apartment where I almost died. I decided that I liked helping people more then English. I apprenticed myself to a private investigator and eventually helped open a firm with a team of investigators as a partner in the Free, Bailes, Wizenheimer, Bifrost and Malloy investigation firm.  
  
Business is doing well.  
  
Carrie and Jason. Well, Jason told her everything and Carrie took it amazingly well.  
  
The two of them left Los Angeles and moved to New Jersey where they married in a small church service, with only a few friends and their family present. Jason claims that the Protector is retired for good this time. He's decided that he wants to devote the rest of his life trying to making up for the lost time he never got to spend his son Sam and with his family.  
  
But knowing Jason I wouldn't be to surprised if we don't see the Protector again someday.  
  
The End. 


End file.
